Histoires nocturnes 15
by Lili76
Summary: Une nuit. Un thème, une heure. Jusqu'au petit matin, un thème par heure. Quelques petites histoires, écrites au coeur de la nuit. Voici l'édition de mars des nuits du Fof !
1. Jupe

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Jupe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Hermione lissa sa jupe d'un geste rageur, les sourcils froncés.

Le cours de Duel avec Lockhart était une catastrophe, comme elle aurait pu le parier. Son admiration inconditionnelle de celui qui avait écrit ses livres préférés s'était vite estompée face à la dure réalité.

Où elle s'attendait à trouver son idole, elle était arrivée face à un bellâtre imbu de lui-même et avide de gloire. Ses écrits laissaient imaginer un sorcier accompli, doué, connaissant la plupart des créatures magiques, intrépide et courageux.

En vérité, Gilderoy Lockhart n'était qu'un minable sorcier de bas étage, hésitant sur les sorts dès qu'ils étaient un peu plus élaborés.

L'annonce des cours de duels avait été une lueur d'espoir. Elle avait pensé que peut être, Lockhart montrerait enfin ce qu'il valait. Après tout, les aventures qu'il racontait étaient extraordinaires et laissaient entendre qu'il savait se battre.

A l'instant où ils étaient tous entrés dans la salle, et qu'elle avait vu Severus Rogue en retrait, elle avait compris que ce cours allait probablement être l'un des pires jamais donné à Poudlard.

L'introduction de Lockhart ne la rassura pas vraiment. C'était un mélange de banalités mêlé à de la vantardise sur ses exploits passés.

D'un air mielleux, il avait invité Rogue à le rejoindre pour lui servir d'assistant. L'homme en noir, l'air éternellement renfrogné, s'avança sans un mot. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

C'était au moment de leur démonstration que tout avait dérapé.

Lockhart s'était placé devant Rogue et avait continué de pérorer, suffisant à l'excès. Puis, il s'était légèrement incliné, avant de lancer un _experlliamus_ à la vitesse de l'éclair.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait été pris en traître. Mais Severus Rogue était un espion chevronné, sans compter qu'il portait la marque des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas seulement un excellent combattant, il était un duelliste chevronné et un homme dangereux. Très dangereux.

Il se décala juste d'un pas sur le côté, sans changer d'expression, sans mouvement superflu.

Hermione avait fixé son professeur, admirative un instant de trop, et elle n'avait pas vu le danger. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle se retrouvait projetée au sol un peu plus loin tandis que Severus Rogue répliquait dans la seconde, dans un mouvement fluide et expédiait le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart contre le mur, l'assommant sur le coup.

Ainsi donc, Hermione, touchée par le sort lancé par Lockhart, s'était relevée rapidement, vexée de s'être laissé surprendre. Et brosser du plat de la main sa jupe d'uniforme l'empêchait d'exploser et de hurler de colère.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle hoqueta. Severus Rogue était devant elle, une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Miss Granger ? Rien de cassé ?

La jeune fille renifla, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser humilier.

\- Je vais bien, professeur.

Rogue avait cependant une idée précise en tête, puisqu'il étira ses lèvres en un rictus.

\- Allez à l'infirmerie vous faire examiner. Il ne sera pas dit que des élèves sont blessés en présence du grand Gilderoy Lockhart… Vous en profiterez pour demander à Madame Pomfresh de venir récupérer ce… Cet énergumène.


	2. Idoine

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Idoine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Le qualificatif idoine est "sombre idiot". J'ignore ce qui a pu passer dans le petit pois qui vous sert de cervelle, mais…

\- Severus !

Le professeur de potion s'interrompit brusquement au rappel à l'ordre de Dumbledore. Il se renfrogna, et recula d'un pas, fusillant du regard l'élève installé dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie.

L'élève qui passait déjà trop de temps à cet endroit, et qui semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête en permanence. Qui se jetait au devant du danger, et qui recommençait aussitôt comme si rien ne pouvait entrer dans son crâne épais.

Et Severus était furieux. Furieux parce qu'il n'aimait pas le gosse dès le départ et qu'en plus ce dernier l'obligeait en permanence à lui courir après pour rattraper ses bêtises.

Furieux, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrivait au dernier moment pour l'empêcher d'être tué, son cœur s'arrêtait un instant, et il avait l'impression que Lily, sa Lily mourrait une nouvelle fois.

Furieux, parce que malgré tous les avertissements, malgré les menaces, les retenues, malgré les insultes et les regards noirs, ce fichu Potter gardait la tête haute et continuait encore et encore de se mêler de tout.

Sans compter que Dumbledore encourager Harry Potter. Il le couvait, empêchait les punitions, le félicitait. Chaque fois que Severus intervenait pour rapatrier le Gryffondor blessé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il était prêt à parier que le brun aux yeux verts avait pu en arriver là grâce à l'aide discrète du Directeur de l'école en personne.

Il avait bien évidemment tenté d'en parler avec le vieux sorcier. Mais Dumbledore l'avait sèchement rappelé à l'ordre, lui avait rappelé qu'il était son espion et qu'il devait juste obéir.

Il avait alors compris que la vie du Sauveur du monde magique importait peu pour Albus.

Peut être était il trop vieux. Peut être avait il été toujours aussi manipulateur. Peut être avait il un plan précis en tête.

Malheureusement pour Severus, il était le seul à sembler voir au delà de l'apparente gentillesse du Directeur de Poudlard. Le professeur de potions savait ce qu'il devait à Dumbledore, et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. C'était pour cette raison qu'il risquait sa vie encore et encore pour lui, qu'il restait enseignant alors qu'il haïssait les enfants.

Mais il avait juré, de longues années plus tôt, qu'il protégerait le fils de celle qu'il aimait et aimerait à jamais. Il avait promis sur le corps de Lily qu'il ferait tout pour que son petit garçon - qu'il détestait déjà d'être le fils de James Potter - grandisse en sécurité et ne soit plus jamais en danger.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussi à tenir sa promesse. Il l'avait sauvé encore et encore, de ses propres bêtises. Le gosse semblait doté d'un complexe du héros particulièrement développé, comme s'il avait besoin de reconnaissance.

Cette fois, Potter n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite. Bien évidemment, il avait fait connaissance avec des créatures belliqueuses.

Ce qui s'était précisément passé était encore flou, puisque que Harry Potter, têtu au possible, refusait d'expliquer pourquoi il était blessé, et surtout laquelle des créatures dangereuses de la forêt l'avait amoché.

Boudeur, le jeune homme avait juste consenti à dire qu'il avait eu quelque chose d'important à faire dans la forêt. Dumbledore avait souri, ravi, comme s'il entendait une bonne nouvelle. Ce vieux fou n'avait même pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Severus soupira et en voyant que le gamin était entre les mains expertes de Pomfresh - et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas sortir avant le lendemain matin - il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie.

Il hésita un instant, jetant un regard en direction de ses cachots. Puis il jura entre ses dents, et quitta la château à grands pas pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite.

Potter était peut être une tête brûlée qui avait l'aval de Dumbledore, mais il saurait le dernier mot de cette histoire abracadabrante. Le garçon était arrivé presque inconscient à l'orée de la forêt et si Severus n'était pas sorti pour aller récolter des ingrédients de potions, il y serait probablement resté. Il avait le bras de cassé et était couvert de contusions diverses et variées. Sans compter une légère commotion cérébrale.

Qu'il ait survécu était un petit miracle. Ou la preuve que Potter avait le crâne épais…

Sans la moindre hésitation, sans la moindre peur, Severus entra dans la forêt d'un bon pas, ne cherchant pas à être discret. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant qu'il ne voit arriver un centaure.

\- Bonsoir Firenze.

\- Professeur Rogue.

La créature l'observa en silence, et Rogue resta silencieux le temps de l'examen. Il entretenait des relations cordiales avec les centaures, et il avait l'habitude de leurs petites manies. Finalement, la créature s'ébroua, et se pencha légèrement.

\- Puis-je vous aider, Professeur ?

Rogue eut un léger sourire et inclina la tête.

\- J'en serais honoré. Un élève s'est promené au cœur de la forêt, et nous l'avons récupéré blessé. Sauriez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?

Firenze grogna.

\- Le jeune Potter.

\- C'est exact.

\- Je l'ai moi-même reconduit en bordure de la forêt…

Severus leva un sourcil perplexe, conscient que les centaures n'intervenaient habituellement pas dans les affaires humaines.

La créature soupira et secoua la tête avant d'expliquer.

\- Le garçon ne cherchait pas une créature en particulier. Il a tenté de parler avec un maximum d'entre nous. Pour nous demander de prendre parti dans la guerre qui s'annonçait. De le suivre.

Rogue réprima un hoquet de stupeur et secoua la tête.

\- Il a… quoi ?

\- Il semble décidé à créer son armée. Et bien qu'il se soit montré particulièrement stupide, je ne peux que lui reconnaître du courage. En continuant à plaider sa cause même après avoir été malmené et blessé, il a… fait forte impression. Bien plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui nous envoie ses mangemorts et qui tente de nous convaincre par la menace.

Stupéfait, Severus resta muet. Quelque part au fond de lui, un respect nouveau pour l'insupportable garnement était en train de naître quand il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait, seul, sans en parler à personne.


	3. Egal

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Egal" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Drago Malefoy observait avec attention la table des Gryffondor. Il voulait croire que Potter était son égal, tout Sauveur qu'il fut, mais il commençait à croire que peut être le brun à lunettes, et à la célèbre balafre avait quelque chose de plus que lui.

Quelque soit la raison de leur affrontement, ce stupide garçon s'en sortait toujours vainqueur, sans même avoir besoin de tricher.

Il y avait déjà le Quidditch, et Drago ne pouvait qu'être jaloux de la maîtrise de son rival sur un balai. Lui savait voler. Il était doué, il le savait. Son père le lui avait dit, encore et encore, et son père ne mentait jamais.

Mais Potter… Potter fusionnait littéralement avec son balai. Si le Gryffondor manquait de grâce lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sur un balai, il était plus gracieux qu'un oiseau.

Potter était un élève moyen. Il ne faisait pas vraiment d'étincelles. Il était même carrément mauvais en potions.

Pourtant, c'était toujours Harry Potter qui était placé sur le devant de la scène. C'était lui l'élève qui réussissait à lancer un patronus exceptionnel. C'était lui qui affrontait un troll, qui affrontait le basilic de la chambre des secrets, qui se trouvait face à un évadé d'Azkaban et à un loup garou.

C'était lui qui assistait au retour de Voldemort, c'était lui qui risquait sa vie pour ramener le corps sans vie de Diggory. C'était lui qui échappait à un groupe de Mangemorts menés par le Maître en personne.

C'était lui qui s'introduisait dans le Ministère, et qui se battait sans hésiter.

Drago voulait savoir ce qui faisait de Potter un sorcier aussi… exceptionnel.

Il était peut être puissant, mais Drago l'était aussi. Et en bon Malefoy, il avait en plus des connaissances acquises à Poudlard un solide bagage enseigné par son père. Il savait se battre, il connaissait la Magie Noire.

Pour autant, il ne serait pas capable de faire face à Voldemort. Ou même juste à un Troll ou à un Basilic.

En l'observant, Drago ne voyait rien d'extraordinaire. Excepté peut être que Potter était fascinant. Plus il le surveillait, plus il avait envie d'en savoir plus, et plus il passait du temps à l'épier, oubliant la mission confiée par son père.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago regrettait être un Malefoy, ce qui le plaçait dans le camp opposé à Potter. Il aurait préféré être n'importe qui d'autre pour avoir une chance de lui parler. En savoir plus sur lui. Toujours pour comprendre.

Uniquement pour comprendre.


	4. Magnolia

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Magnolia" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Et si je lui offrais des Magnolias ?

Harry gloussa, incapable de rester sérieux.

\- Ron, mon pote, tu sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble des magnolias.

Vexé, le rouquin se redressa sur son lit, fusillant son meilleur ami du regard.

\- Je sais que c'est joli et rose. Et probablement cher, parce que c'est ce que veut Fleur pour son mariage avec Bill.

Harry se mordit la lèvre fort pour ne pas ricaner, et espéra avoir gardé un air suffisamment sérieux.

Depuis une semaine, c'était la même chose. La même conversation qui revenait encore et encore.

Hermione était furieuse après Ron, et ce dernier cherchait à se faire pardonner d'une maladresse. Il n'avait pas voulu dire à Harry ce qui c'était précisément passé - et Hermione lui avait sèchement répondu de demander à son idiot d'ami s'il voulait savoir.

Donc. Une semaine que Hermione faisait la tête, ignorant Ron avec brio.

Une semaine que Ron se traînait derrière elle avec des yeux de cocker, essayant de l'amadouer.

Harry se sentait légèrement mal pour son ami, mais il ne parvenait pas toujours à cacher son amusement face à la situation. Parce que Ron en était arrivé à aller de lui-même à la bibliothèque pour attirer l'attention d'Hermione, et il faisait les devoirs demandés par les professeurs, en avance et avec sérieux.

Le Sauveur était certain qu'Hermione avait remarqué - c'était Hermione, elle remarquait toujours tout. Et il était prêt à parier avoir surpris une lueur d'amusement dans son regard noisette lorsqu'elle avait vu Ron plancher avec sérieux sur le prochain devoir de potions.

Même si la situation était assez amusante à bien des égards, Harry commençait à se lasser des plaintes incessantes de Ron et de ses idées pour se faire pardonner.

Harry avait l'impression que les filles étaient des créatures exotiques et effrayantes - il ne se remettait toujours pas de son stupide béguin pour Cho Chang qui s'était conclu par un baiser désastreux. La plupart du temps, il était incapable de comprendre ce que les demoiselles attendaient de lui, ou des garçons en général.

Hermione était l'exception à la règle. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui, et il avait tout de suite compris ce qu'elle attendait.

Il aurait pu le dire à Ron, mais bien que le garçon soit son meilleur ami, Harry savait que Hermione espérait qu'il trouve seul…

Ron avait commencé par vouloir offrir un sac de friandises à Hermione pour se faire pardonner. Harry avait soupiré, levé les yeux au ciel, et rappelé à son meilleur ami trop gourmand que Hermione était une fille de dentiste et elle était probablement l'élève qui avait l'hygiène de vie la plus saine de toute l'école…

Il avait ensuite pensé à demander à ses frères des farces et attrapes de leur boutique. Cette fois, Harry n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir pour éviter les dégâts : Fred et George avaient refusé, ne voulant pas être mêlés à une dispute impliquant Hermione. Les jumeaux étaient prêts à toutes les excentricités, mais ils répugnaient à affronter la lionne. Un reste de sagesse probablement.

La suite logique pour Ron avait été de penser à un bijou. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soi, l'intention était louable. Et là encore, Harry n'avait pas eu à intervenir : la bourse vide de Ron lui avait rapidement rappelé qu'il n'avait pas les moyens d'offrir un bijou…

Les fleurs étaient donc la dernière idée en date. Des Magnolias. Rien que ça.

Des fleurs roses. Pour Hermione.

Harry réprima un fou rire en essayant d'imaginer Hermione avec un bouquet de fleurs roses.

Son amie était une magnifique jeune femme, bien entendu - de plus en plus d'élèves de Poudlard s'en rendaient compte. Elle avait en plus cette aura qui la montrait sûre d'elle.

Elle aimerait très probablement recevoir des fleurs même si elle avait une fois fait une réflexion en cours de botanique sur l'inutilité de couper des fleurs pour les mettre dans des vases.

Mais depuis le passage de Dolorès Ombrage à Poudlard, Hermione était devenue violemment allergique au rose. Et à tout ce qui pouvait évoquer le crapaud rose qui avait fait de leur année scolaire un vrai cauchemar…

Or des magnolias roses, ça sonnait vraiment comme le genre de fleurs délicates que pourrait aimer Dolorès Ombrage…

Lassé de cette situation, et ne voulant surtout pas voir Hermione se changer en furie vengeresse face à un innocent bouquet de fleurs, Harry soupira et grogna.

\- Ron. Tu as pensé à t'excuser au moins ?

Ron leva la tête vers lui si brusquement que Harry aurait pu jurer entendre son cou craquer. Les yeux ronds, bouche ouverte, Ron était figé, l'air un peu stupide. Puis le rouquin laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, et grogna.

\- J'irais lui parler demain.

Satisfait, Harry gigota légèrement pour s'installer correctement, bailla et ferma les yeux avec délices.

\- Parfait. Bonne nuit Ron.

\- Bonne nuit mon pote…


	5. Frapper

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Frapper" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

_Orphelinat Wool, 1932_

Le petit Tom, tout juste 6 ans, se recroquevilla sous les coups de ses camarades plus âgés. Ils frappaient encore et encore, juste parce qu'ils le pouvaient, parce qu'ils étaient plus forts.

Tom était à l'orphelinat depuis sa naissance. Il n'avait rien connu d'autre. Il avait grandi entouré de compagnons de misère, qui se résignaient comme lui à leur statut d'orphelin.

Chaque année qui passait les éloignait de la possibilité d'être adoptés. Les parents potentiels cherchaient avant tout des nouveaux-nés, des enfants qui n'avaient pas encore connu la solitude de l'orphelinat et qui ne se montreraient pas craintifs…

Pourtant, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Tom était un bel enfant. Cheveux noirs, yeux sombres et peau claire. Il promettait de devenir un beau jeune homme.

Mais Tom était un enfant étrange. Un peu trop silencieux, un peu trop renfermé. Méfiant. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir écarter tout le monde autour de lui.

La directrice de l'orphelinat était persuadée que c'était le traumatisme de sa naissance particulière, et de la mort bien trop précoce de sa mère, lors du dernier jour de l'année 1926.

Alors qu'il était frappé encore et encore dans l'indifférence générale, Tom comprit qu'il devait devenir plus fort que ces brutes, plus puissant pour prendre le dessus sur eux. Il devait leur montrer qu'il leur était supérieur.

Quelque chose se débloqua en lui, et il osa redresser la tête, ses yeux sombres lançant des éclairs de fureur.

L'un de ses tourmenteurs eut une légère hésitation : habituellement ses victimes se laissaient faire passivement, et personne n'avait encore eu l'idée de se rebeller.

Les autres ne réfléchissaient pas, pris dans leur frénésie de violence. Frapper encore et toujours.

Tom souhaita soudain que ses agresseurs le laissent. Qu'ils ne puissent plus le toucher. Qu'ils reçoivent les coups à sa place.

Il mit quelques instants à réaliser que les coups ne pleuvaient plus sur lui. En regardant autour de lui, surpris, il se rendit compte que ses tourmenteurs avaient été projetés au loin contre le mur. Mieux encore, leurs visages étaient couverts de marques et d'hématomes, comme s'ils avaient été frappés à leur tour.

Le petit garçon solitaire et étrange comprit immédiatement que son souhait avait été exhaussé. De là à penser qu'il avait pu se défendre uniquement en le pensant de toutes ses forces, la frontière était mince.  
Et Tom l'enfant mal aimé comprit qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'il était spécial. Puissant.

Alors qu'il se redressait, grimaçant à la douleur des blessures qu'il avait, il se jura deux choses : plus jamais personne ne le frapperait ainsi, et il dominerait un jour tous ces idiots, en leur montrant qu'il leur était supérieur.

Et Tom ne brisa pas sa promesse. Jusqu'à une nuit d'Halloween particulière…

_Impasse du Tisseur, années 1970_

Severus avait toujours été un enfant discret. Il préférait la compagnie des livres à celle des autres enfants.

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé s'il était malheureux, le petit Severus aurait été surpris. Parce qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien, plongé dans un livre, sa mère s'affairant quelque part dans la maison familiale.

Bien évidemment, il y avait les jours où son père rentrait ivre.

Ces jours là, le petit garçon devenait encore plus silencieux et invisible, priant pour que son père ne le voit pas.

Parfois, terré dans un coin sombre il assistait à une scène qui l'effrayait au plus au point : son père, furieux, titubant, frappait sa mère. L'homme ne supportait pas qu'elle soit une sorcière, et il le lui faisait payer encore et encore.

Severus savait que s'il se montrait, s'il avait le malheur de passer à cet instant dans le champ de vision de son père, il prendrait des coups lui aussi. Parce qu'il était le fils de la sorcière, l'enfant qui avait montré des pouvoirs magiques dès son plus jeune âge.

Et puis un jour, alors que son père était encore plus ivre qu'à son habitude, Severus avait fui la sombre maison de l'impasse du Tisseur pour se rendre dans un petit parc à proximité. Il avait un livre de potions - dérobé dans les affaires de sa mère - et il comptait bien profiter du soleil et de l'air frais pour échapper à son quotidien déprimant.

Sauf que ce jour là, une fée se présenta devant lui, une fée aux yeux verts et aux cheveux rouges, vive et rieuse, jolie comme un cœur.

Lily Evans venait d'entrer dans sa vie.

Avec l'intuition des enfants, la fillette avait deviné que le camarade triste qu'elle voyait au parc avait une vie de famille malheureuse, et elle avait décidé de lui redonner le sourire.

Lily était particulièrement têtue et décidée. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle faisait en sorte de l'obtenir. Sauver Severus était donc son but, et elle s'y employa, avec constance.

Finalement, Severus s'ouvrit au contact de la jeune fille. Il apprit à sourire, et même à rire. Il délaissa ses livres pour jouer avec la petite fille et alla jusqu'à lui montrer la magie, en lui faisant jurer de ne jamais rien dire à personne.

Lorsque Lily arriva un jour, souriante et excitée, sautillant dans tous les sens autour de lui et qu'elle lui annonça qu'elle serait à ses côtés à Poudlard, il crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie.

Son amie, sa seule amie, la jolie fillette qui lui faisait battre le coeur et qui l'avait ramené à la vie serait à ses côtés, pendant ses années d'études.

Et le soir, lorsqu'il rentra et que son père le frappa pour avoir passé la journée dehors, son bonheur ne disparut pas. Lily avait créé une bulle d'espoir en lui, elle lui avait donné l'envie de vivre et de se battre…

_Privet drive, années 1990_

Harry Potter, replié sur lui-même, terré dans son placard attendait le réveil de sa famille.

Il savait son nom depuis peu, depuis qu'il allait à l'école. Avant, son oncle et sa tante l'appelaient "Monstre" ou "garçon".

Il était petit et maigre, trop maigre. Il ne comptait plus les repas dont il était privé, puisque n'importe quel prétexte était bon pour le priver un peu plus.

Avant d'aller à l'école, Harry pensait que c'était normal, même si son gros cousin menait une vie de prince juste sous son nez.

Puis, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas traité comme les autres enfants.

Il pensait que c'était à cause des incidents étranges qui se produisaient quand il était effrayé. Comme le jour où il était apparu sur le toit de l'école en voulant échapper à Dudley et à sa bande.

Les marches de l'escalier au dessus de sa tête grincèrent et le petit garçon se crispa, conscient qu'ils allaient bientôt se souvenir de sa présence.

Comme à son habitude, Dudley sauta de tout son poids sur les marches au dessus de la tête de Harry, et le garçonnet sursauta avant de se coller contre le mur.

Parfois, il espérait que son idiot de cousin ne passe à travers le plancher et ne se blesse, mais Harry oubliait bien vite cette idée effrayé : il était certain que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Dudley il serait aussitôt pointé du doigt, et sa vie deviendrait un enfer. Plus encore que ce n'était déjà le cas…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et son oncle l'attrapa par les cheveux, le tirant brutalement à lui. Harry ferma les yeux et combattit les larmes de douleur qui voulaient s'échapper. Il n'émit pas un son : il savait que la moindre plainte aggraverait la situation.

Vernon le propulsa contre le mur, en grognant, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

\- Garçon ! Va préparer le déjeuner !

Résigné, Harry, tête basse et épaules tombantes, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Au passage, son oncle le frappa violemment derrière la tête, pour le faire se presser un peu.

Harry entra en silence dans la cuisine et prépara le repas. Il ignora son ventre qui gargouillait, espérant que sa famille lui laisserait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Même un quignon de pain dur lui conviendrait…

Faire les corvées exigées était vite devenu un automatisme pour Harry, lui laissant le temps de se plonger dans ses pensées.

Ces moments là, il se demandait quelle aurait été sa vie si ses parents n'étaient pas morts. S'il arrivait à se souvenir d'eux. Il s'accrochait à l'espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un viendrait pour lui, et le sauverait de son enfer quotidien.

Trop perdu dans ses rêves, Harry ne sentit même pas Vernon le frapper à nouveau pour qu'il soit plus rapide. Mécaniquement, le garçon accéléra ses gestes, et servit rapidement sa famille.

D'un geste méprisant, sa tante Pétunia le renvoya dans son placard. Ce n'était pas encore ce jour là qu'il aurait à manger. Harry chancela, retenant ses larmes brûlantes.

Il tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le matelas moisi qu'il avait dans son placard, et son regard tomba sur le dessin qu'il avait fait de ses parents, sur le mur. Ce n'était que des bonhommes bâtons d'enfant, mais la femme avait des yeux verts et des cheveux rouges.

Face à son dessin, son cœur se gonfla d'amour, et en regardant la représentation de ses parents, il jura qu'un jour il partirait et il serait heureux. Il aurait sa propre famille, et sous son toit, les enfants seraient aimés et choyés.

Puis, résigné, le petit garçon se roula en boule et commença à somnoler sans pour autant quitter des yeux le dessin qu'il avait un jour dessiné et qui aujourd'hui était sa seule lueur d'espoir. L'espoir d'un futur meilleur.


	6. Hybris

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Hybris" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Depuis la fin de la guerre, de nombreuses choses avaient changé.

Une fois Voldemort réduit en poussière, le monde magique avait plongé dans le chaos.

Une partie de la population voulait voir les Mangemorts expédiés à Azkaban et condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur. Ils appelaient à un "nettoyage" de leurs rangs, regardant leurs voisins avec suspicion.

Le gouvernement en place vivait ses derniers instants, puisque les sorciers lui reprochait son inaction face aux Mangemorts.

Cependant, l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait pris les choses en main pendant la bataille finale, aidé des Aurors venus leur prêter main forte avait vite tenter de juguler la chasse aux sorcière qui avait commencé dans le monde magique. Entre dénonciations, calomnies et tentatives de lynchage, ils avaient fort à faire.

Le héros du monde magique, Harry Potter, avait voulu s'éloigner de toute cette agitation. Cependant, le jeune homme, tout juste majeur, ne pouvait pas accepter la situation.

Furieux, il constatait jour après jour que ceux qui étaient resté terrés chez eux sans se battre, sans prendre position étaient ceux qui criaient le plus fort en demandant justice…

Après une conversation houleuse avec l'Ordre du Phénix, Shakelbot fut nommé Ministre provisoire le temps de redresser leur monde.

Harry rappela que si les sangs-purs étaient expédiés à Azkaban, le monde magique ne s'en relèverait pas.

Shakelbot tint alors à contrecœur des discours enflammés parlant de pardon et de renouveau. D'oublier les ennemis d'hier pour s'en faire des amis dans le futur. De ne pas reporter les fautes des pères sur les fils.

Si au début la population ne semblait pas vraiment réceptive, la présence constante de Harry Potter qui n'hésitait pas à s'afficher avec d'anciens Mangemorts comme les Malefoy ou qui se battait pour réhabilité le nom de Severus Rogue faisait pencher la balance.

Lorsque Harry fit irruption au procès de Drago Malefoy, furieux et qu'il exigea sa libération immédiate sans condition, il y eut un silence de mort. Les deux anciens ennemis se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux, acier contre émeraude, oubliant où ils étaient. Ils esquissèrent un mouvement ensemble et se serrèrent la main, sous l'oeil rond des sorciers présents, venus pour voir chuter cette famille renommée.

Ce fut le dernier procès de Mangemort qui eut lieu. Et ce fut la fin véritable de la guerre, réunifiant les sorciers. Il n'y avait plus de camp, plus de ténèbres ou de lumière. Juste un peuple magique, qui se relevait des actes d'un terrible mage noir.

Un des sorciers à bénéficier directement de l'action de Harry Potter fut Lucius Malefoy. L'aristocrate avait été brisé durant son séjour à Azkaban puis lorsqu'il vivait reclus dans son manoir en compagnie de Voldemort en personne.

Cependant, après avoir décidé de ne pas participer à la bataille finale pour protéger sa famille, il avait peu à peu repris son arrogance d'antan.

A la fin du procès de Drago, il était redevenu le Lucius d'autrefois, fier à l'excès. Il était riche et libre, il avait la puissance. Son nom avait été lavé par la réconciliation de son héritier avec le Sauveur en personne.

Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Voyant les erreurs du passé se reproduire, Narcissa décida d'agir. Elle invita Harry Potter à dîner au Manoir Malefoy. La raison officielle était de donner un dîner pour remercier le Sauveur de sa générosité envers sa famille. Officieusement, elle espérait que le jeune homme pourrait rappeler à Lucius qu'il avait failli terminer ses jours à Azkaban, et qu'il devait la vie à un presque enfant…

Harry arriva au Manoir Malefoy seul et légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas voulu refuser cette invitation, conscient que ses gestes étaient épiés par la terrible Rita Skeeter, et qu'une absence de sa part se traduirait par la mise au ban de la famille Malefoy.

Il fut accueilli par Narcissa en personne, somptueuse dans une robe de grand couturier. Elle lui sourit avec affection et alla même jusqu'à déposer une bise sur sa joue, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient liés par Sirius.

Le cœur de Harry se serra, mais il fut reconnaissant à cette femme d'évoquer son parrain comme si son nom n'avait jamais été sali.

Derrière Narcissa, Drago arriva, égal à lui-même. Cependant, le jeune homme avait changé depuis Poudlard, et Harry le remarqua immédiatement. Il était moins imbu de lui-même, et une lueur d'incertitude passait de temps à autres dans son regard gris.

Cette fois, Harry n'eut pas la moindre hésitation. Il lui sourit, presque soulagé de le voir, comme si sa présence allait rendre la soirée moins pénible. Puis il lui tendit la main, ses yeux verts brillants.

Drago eut l'air surpris de cette réaction et il serra la main offerte. Il y eut un bref moment de gêne, vite dissipé quand Drago commença à parler Quidditch.

Lucius ne parut qu'au repas, hautain, regardant Harry de haut comme s'il était un prince attendant que son sujet s'incline.

S'il pensait intimider le garçon qui avait fait face à Voldemort, il se trompait lourdement. Au contraire, Harry se redressa et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et Narcissa résolut le problème en conduisant tout le monde à table. Elle prit soin de jeter un regard d'avertissement à son époux, qui l'ignora.

Pour la plus grande surprise de Harry le repas fut agréable. Lucius restait silencieux, trônant en bout de table. Mais son fils l'ignorait résolument et bavardait avec Harry, le traitant comme un ami.

Au moment de prendre congé et de saluer ses hôtes, Harry se planta devant Lucius, et s'adressa à lui d'un ton froid.

\- Le cas le plus courant et le plus détestable d'hybris consiste pour un sorcier à se croire plus qu'il n'est, et le pire du pire, bien sûr, c'est de se prendre pour un dieu… Voldemort a commis cette erreur, et nous connaissons tous quelle fin il a eu.

Il se détourna ensuite et salua chaleureusement Narcissa et Drago avant de quitter les lieux, laissant un Lucius figé par la surprise.


	7. Coco

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Coco" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry fronça le nez lorsque Ginny se colla contre lui, incommodé par le parfum odeur noix de coco de la jeune fille.

Ginny était comme une sœur pour lui, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui répétait inlassablement. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et il ne le serait probablement jamais.

Mais Ginny s'accrochait à ses rêves de petite fille. Elle croyait toujours qu'elle serait la future Madame Potter.

Bien que gêné par l'attitude tactile de Ginny - autant que par son parfum - il ne disait rien. Harry pensait qu'elle comprendrait un jour, et il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Cependant, après un cours de potions et une séance d'entraînement en compagnie du "charmant" Severus Rogue, Harry n'avait plus de patience en réserve. Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas et que Ginny lui sauta dessus, il la repoussa brusquement, agacé.

Maussade, il s'installa à table, ignorant les regards noirs de Ginny, visiblement vexée.

Voyant le malaise qui s'installait à table, Seamus lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Harry, il y a du dessert à la noix de coco. Tu en veux ?

Harry renifla, agacé.

\- Je déteste la noix de coco.

Ginny eut un hoquet étranglé et quitta la table en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, faisant signe à son ami de ne pas poser de question.

Puisque Ginny n'était plus là à le fixer et à le coller, Harry se détendit et profita du repas. Cependant, la jeune fille l'attendait dans la salle commune, les yeux brouillés de larmes, prête à en découdre.

Bien évidemment, la conversation ne pouvait pas être privée. Ginny avait visiblement pensé qu'il n'oserait pas la repousser face à tous leurs amis, et Harry détesta immédiatement l'idée.

La scène fut pénible.

Ginny était têtue, et voulait Harry. Elle insista donc, sans aucune délicatesse, jusqu'à ce que Harry craque et ne la prévienne d'un ton froid : il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimerait jamais, et il ne comptait pas se mettre en couple avec elle.

Elle n'était que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, et ne deviendrait rien de plus.

Ron, aux côtés de Harry, tiqua un bref instant en voyant sa sœur pleurer. Mais Harry était son meilleur ami, et ils avaient beaucoup traversé ensemble. Il savait à quel point Harry avait eu une vie malheureuse, et il souhaitait à son presque frère de trouver le bonheur. D'avoir enfin la liberté de faire ses propres choix.

S'il n'aimait pas Ginny, peu importait. Après tout, Ron l'avait entendu plusieurs fois repousser gentiment sa sœur, et il savait que Harry n'avait jamais été brusque avec la jeune fille.

Ron soupira, et secoua la tête.

\- Ginny. Fiche lui la paix tu veux ? Allez viens mon pote, allons prendre l'air.

Ron ignora le cri de rage de sa sœur et décida qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en voyant le regard plein de gratitude de Harry.


End file.
